


Deflowering Dante!?

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, Other, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Huh!? Dante's a virgin? How has he managed it this long? Luckily, you're here to show him how fun it can be to let someone play with his awesome pussy! ❤︎





	Deflowering Dante!?

Imagine reaching past Dante’s huge cock and under his balls so you can play with his pussy.  
  
Snuggled up against his back, you reach between his thighs and feel his chest heaving and how he tries so hard not to shudder and fails horrendously. His muscles twitch and tighten as you delve into the fat, hairy lips to find the wrinkly ones within– he has real beef curtains and you take a moment to toy them through your fingers, feeling their ruffled length and how Dante huffs, embarrassed. There’s no need for him to worry! Your feather-light touch gets him pulsing and by the time you slide your finger between them properly, they’ve doubled in size, flush with blood.  
  
Dante’s wet, soaking fucking wet, and you haven’t even touched his clit. You make a point of ignoring it as you trace the lines and folds of flesh down to his urethra and circle it, before scratching teasingly at it with the pad of your finger. He hisses through his teeth and squirms, but it’s not a bad sound… you think. Moving on, you come to the entrance of his cunt proper and stop to stroke around it.  
  
How did he manage to go so long without someone getting in here? It’s a miracle! Gentle rocking of his hips means that Dante’s into it… and some kind of instinct’s kicking in. You meet his efforts, then press the heel of your hand alongside his clit. Dante  _moans_ , long and low and guttural, as he finally gets to hump something and you get to feel just how big his pseudo-cock is.  
  
It’s something, alright! You’re pretty sure you’ve seen dicks on the internet smaller than this; Dante’s dick itself is massive, so it’s no surprise that his clit is just as beefy. You hook your thumb up and over its bulk so you can squeeze his hood and give him something to clit-fuck. Needless to say, he loves it. Dante’s cunt mound is so slippery and wet that it squelches and squishes as he fucks your hand…  
  
… and tips himself over the edge, coming over your fingers in a juicy squirt as he twitches against your body and spunks weakly from his lolling dick.  
  
Seems like you’ll need a few sittings to deflower poor Dante. ❤︎


End file.
